Love Or Hate?
by Angelheart96
Summary: I've heard Draco Malfoy isn't the nicest person at Hogwarts, but that makes him more alluring.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm writing a few fan fics at the moment, but I had an idea for this.  
The chapters are probably going to be short, but I'll try to make them as long as I can.  
Please let me know if you like it  
Enjoy  
Carrie :)**

* * *

**I've heard Draco Malfoy isn't the nicest person at Hogwarts, but that makes him more alluring.**

* * *

So it's my first year and I've been placed in Slytherin. No surprise, Mum and Dad were in Slytherin when they were here. I'm not much like my parents, but apparently Slytherin runs through my veins so I knew what was going to happen. I expected it.  
But what didn't expect was Draco Malfoy. I've been told he's not very nice and as soon as I laid my eyes on him, I knew I wasn't going to fit in.  
Draco is in his second year, so I doubt there's any chance he would bother about me. If I just stay out of his way, and well everyone else, then he won't care. At least that's what I thought.

But I was wrong. Before I even sat down Draco's eyes were on me. I looked at him; he was a lot better looking than I thought. I don't know, but something about the way he sneered with his extremely bright blonde hair and grey eyes was quite alluring.  
No, I can't be thinking like that. The Malfoy's hate my family, there's like some sort of feud going on. Although I've never been told why. But I can't fall for the enemy. It just wouldn't happen. Even the look on Malfoy's face showed that.

Sadly, I ended up having to sit next to Malfoy during the feast. I tried my best to ignore him, but he had other plans.  
"Well, well, well, If it isn't the youngest Chase. Nice to finally meet you Lily-Ann," He smirked at me. I tried my best to ignore him, but I knew if I did that he'd think he won. There's no way I'm going to let Malfoy win. No fricken way.  
"You too, Draco Malfoy," I sneered. It wasn't much, but I didn't know what to say to him. I didn't really want to talk to him. My parents told me I should stay away if I could. They said that the Malfoy's were trouble, and quite frankly, Draco looked it.  
The feast lasted hours, while every first year got sorted into the houses, everyone ate and got to know each other. It was loud in there. I don't like loud. I prefer to sit around on my own, listening to music or doing my own spot of writing. My parents always left me to do what I want, so I usually stayed in my room.

I ignored Malfoy the whole time, and when the feast finally finished I happily walked away from him, glad to get away from the noise too.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, sorry for the wait... but here's the next chapter  
Hope you all like it!  
Enjoy,  
Carrie :)

* * *

Being in the same house as my supposed enemy wasn't as bad I thought, for the first few weeks I never really saw Malfoy. Yeah, okay so I did spend most of it trying to hide from him. I stayed in the girls door most of the time, just to keep away from him. It wasn't that I was afraid of him, but I just don't understand why our families are fighting, I didn't want any part of it.

I decided to spend my Tuesday evening studying in the common room. From what I heard Malfoy had quidditch training or something, so I knew I was safe to be in there. It was quiet, there weren't any people around, I don't know what the do, but then I haven't spent much of my time outside the common room and the girls dorm, unless it was time for class. I hadn't made many friends, but then I didn't want to. Most of the people in Slytherin are really harsh, and I couldn't exactly make friends with the other houses, they all kept to themselves. I realised during classes that I was nothing like a Slytherin, if it wasn't for my parents, I probably would have been put in a different house. One where I wouldn't have to see Malfoy.  
"Potions , well probably best you do study that one, Snape doesn't like it when his students don't know what they're doing," I recognised the voice behind me instantly. Malfoy stood over my chair with a smirk on his face. A smirk that made me want to hit him. I wasn't really sure how to reply to him, I could've just told him to go away, but I doubt he would have listened. So I decided to be nice, I didn't want an argument.  
"Yeah, I can't seem to work this out,"  
Malfoy looked down at my book. "Cure for boils. Well this one isn't that hard,"  
"Maybe not for you, but I'm not exactly potions master," I said sarcastically. He's had a whole year more than me, of course it's easy for him.  
"Alright, well come with me,"  
"What?" I stared at him, he had stretched out a hand to me. I didn't trust me. Where was we going to go?  
"Come on, you're not going to learn anything staring at that book, I'll show you how to do it," Malfoy smiled, I took his hand and grabbed my book. I suppose he was right, but I still didn't trust him.

Malfoy took me over to the potions classroom, where Professor Snape and two other students sat at his desk. He had greasy black hair and always had a sly look on his face. I don't think he ever smiled.  
The other two were students, second years like Malfoy i think. They had their backs to me so I couldn't see what house they were in. One had black hair, whilst the other was ginger.  
I found Professor Snape very intimidating, sometimes I was scared to look at him, but Malfoy didn't seem to have that problem.  
"Sir, I'm helping Miss Chase with her potions work, if it's okay with you, may we use your classroom?" He asked politely. Malfoy stood there as Snape looked up at him. I hid behind Malfoy, he really scared me.  
"Replace any ingredients you use," Snape replied, his voice was dull. It just seemed like he didn't care.  
"Come on," Malfoy said to me. The two boys at front didn't move, it looked like they were scared of Snape to.  
I went to the back of the class with Malfoy. He stood in front of the cauldron and laid my book out at the top of the table.  
"Okay, we need snake fangs, porcupine quills and horned slugs. There should be some in the cupboard," He murmured, not taking the time to look up at me as he spoke. I ignored it and walked over to the cupboard. The shelves full of different potion ingredients and books at the bottom. Most I didn't recognise at all but I vaguely remembered what the three needed ingredients looked like from my previous lesson when I had to use them. I scanned the shelves, there where so many different ingredients that it soon became a blur for me to even find the right ones. I pulled out three that looked slightly familiar and walked back over to Malfoy, hoping for the best.  
"Took your time," He said, taking the ingredients from me hand. I scowled; if he wanted it done quickly he could have done it himself.


End file.
